Tales of The Rebellion: Documents
by Ratified
Summary: A series of documents dealing with the "Tales of The Rebellion" series'.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ive been having writers block for a while now, so i decided to start this sort of companion series to "The Tales from the Rebellion" series'. Note that the "documents" here are meant to be a sort of really small, stand alone stories. They do however add to the general plot of the series' and on occasion will make reference to other documents found here. The documents here are by no means in chronological order and it is left up to the reader to make sense of them._**

* * *

_Letter from master Touk to Ottomar of the Fayette. Salvaged from the ashes of the Fayette mansion. _

* * *

To his magnificence Ottomar Fayette, the flame that illuminates us all,

Sir, it is my greatest pleasure to inform you of the magnificent advances your son has made over the past month. He is well on his way to becoming one of the best fire benders on our nation. I won't lie by telling you that he is the brightest student I've trained but he is certainly gifted, very gifted. Yet he is equally arrogant and stubborn qualities that are especially dangerous in a young fire bender. Regrettably humility can only be taught through experience I only hope he doesn't make too many mistakes before learning said skill.

On a more serious matter in afraid we can no longer rely on the remnants of the holy guard to keep the movement alive. Our soldiers are amongst the most loyal and skilled men I've met however we are so ridiculously outnumbered that launching any mission of strategic importance would be suicide. To make matters worst we can't recruit the commoners as they support our new ruler with such zealously that any breath of resistance to the fire lord is reported immediately. We must meet immediately to alter our previous approach to this most grave issue.

With utmost respect,

Touk

P.S. Along with this letter I am attaching a list of the men we lost on our previous raid.

* * *

_The annexed page detailing the battle casualties was not recovered._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Letter from a servant in the Fayette household to unknown female in the southern water tribe, document confiscated by Fire Nation soldiers on a Southern Water Tribe raid. Letter currently resides in the Fire Nation Royal Archives. Suspected to be written by Subject of Interest 405_**

* * *

Dear Mama,

Life is not easy for an immigrant in the Fire Nation, particularly a Water Bender. Be that as it may my skills are in very high demand and I managed to get a job with one of the most respected and wealthy families in the nation. My patrons are good people, or at least when compared to my previous employers. They treat us servants with decency and perhaps even respect. Its almost as if they acknowledge we are people just like them, almost but not quite. The servant quarters are comfortable, even luxurious in some aspects yet I hardly spend time in them as I am expected to be available whenever my particular services are required so I constantly find myself spending more time in the extravagant palace they call home.

Like I mentioned before the family I serve isn't so bad, I hardly see the father as he is constantly out running errands. The mother is weird… she is very distant, it seems she is waiting for something terrible to happen she's never actually spoken directly to me but she gives me a timid smile on the rare occasions that we make eye contact. I actually spend more time with their three sons than with anyone else in the household, for some reason I cant quite explain the duty of babysitter has fallen onto my lap, granted the parents have never explicitly told me to watch over the three brats but the overseer always seems to assign me tasks in which I'm always within earshot of the kids. Whether it is watering their unnecessarily large gardens when they go out to play, to washing their courtyard when they have fire bending practices. Despite the fact that we spend most of the day together we rarely engage each other, its as if I'm not even there. The youngest brat seems to derive a perverse pleasure from making the life of servants as difficult as possible, he is quite fond of stomping in mud puddles and then running around hid family's impeccable hallways. The middle child is perhaps the most decent of the lot, he can constantly be found reading, or simply contemplating nature. On occasions when he reads a book about our people he comes looking for me to verify what he just learned, it's the closest I've come to being treated as an equal since I arrived in this nation. The eldest kid is not much younger than me perhaps only by a year or two, he really doesn't care much for us servants when he talks to us it is only to give an order but at least he isn't rude when he does so (he isn't polite either), in other words he is as arrogant as the next fire bender.

As with all my letters I am also sending 20 bronze coins to help pay off the family debt our dear father passed down to us. I wish it were more but the cost to send an eagle to the South Pole is truly extravagant.

Love,

Your daughter.


End file.
